Unrequited Meets Unrequited
by Kctimes2
Summary: Billy and Hayley One shot. Jason and Trini marry, Billy thinks about his and Trini's friendship. Tommy and Kim marry, Hayley thinks bout her friendship with Tommy. Hayley and Billy talk at Tommy and Kim's wedding.


**A/N: **_Billy and Hayley one-shot! I think these two would have made the cutest couple. _

**Unrequited Meets Unrequited**

_**(Billy's POV)**_

"_Trinity Minh-Thuy Kwan_

_Jason Lee Scott_

_Request the pleasure of your company_

_In joyful celebrations of their marriage_

_on Saturday, the Ninth of October_

_two thousand and one_

_at two o'clock in the afternoon_

_St. Edward's Catholic Church_

_1993 W. Cordova St._

_Angel Grove, CA_

_Reception to follow ceremony_

_Bulkmeier's: Hotel/Cabana_

_101 Grand Circle_

_Angel Grove, CA 91762"_

I came back to Earth because I had one person on my mind. Cestria was great, but my heart belonged to a beautiful, intelligent, Vietnamese woman by the name of Trinity Minh-Thuy Kwan. Yes, I, William Marshall 'Billy' Cranston, am IN love with Trini. I met Trini when I was 4, even though other kids teased me about wearing eyeglasses, she didn't. She came up to me, and she politely introduced herself. I was in awe of her kindness. There was a calming air about her, and I hadn't felt that since my Mom was alive.

After that, she introduced me to Kimberly, Zack, and then Jason. We became the 'fantastic 5'. This stuck all through the years. Then puberty hit all of us. I think I was the last to come into puberty though. Jason started commenting on how pretty and cute Trini was. Somewhere in me, I got upset. He shouldn't have been talking about Trini like that. Why not Kimberly, or Sarah, she had a huge crush on him since we were 10, or how about any other girl for that matter. No, he was pining for Trini.

When we were chosen to be Power Rangers, I thought Trini and I were starting to develop something more. She would play my translator, and she would help me in the electronics in the Command Center. I remember when it was our second day as Power Rangers. We were battling a group of Putties. At the time, those things scared us except for Jason. I climbed a big hill in order to get away from them. Trini had acrophobia, fear of heights, but she still climbed the hill in order to get to me. The time I got my first 'B' on an exam, Trini was the first one to comfort me. Her smile always brightened my day. She had showed interest in the new worker at the Youth Center, Richie, but he didn't deserve her. No one else did, but me. I fell IN love with her, but I never said anything. And I do regret it.

Jason, Trini, and Zack got picked for the Peace Conference in Switzerland. Before Trini left, I hadn't built up enough courage to tell her. We got to hang out one last time. It was all of us, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly, and me and even the replacements, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. We went out to dinner, and that's when I noticed the flirting, the glances between Jason and Trini. Kimberly, Tommy, and Zack didn't seem so surprised. I was the one kept out the loop. Once dinner was done, we were getting ready to leave. I made a stop to the bathroom; I told the gang I would meet them outside. Five minutes later, I walk outside to a sight that felt like I was stabbed in the heart. Jason and Trini in an intense make out session. I couldn't believe it. There were so many emotions running through me. I was hurt, angry, jealous. Why are they doing that? No one ever mentioned that Jason and Trini liked each other.

Then the next day, Jason, Trini, and Zack left. Jason and Trini were going to spend time with each other day in and day out. I'm going to be stuck with the 'what if I had told her?' or 'what if she wasn't picked and stayed her with me, and Jason was the one that left?' I kept my feelings of remorse to myself.

When Jason returned as the Gold Zeo Ranger, Tommy asked Jason how things were with Trini. Jason had the biggest grin from left to right. Jason and Trini had been dating for close to two years at that point. They were IN love with each other, and he said he planned to propose soon. She supported his decision hold Prince Trey's powers, but if he didn't come back in one piece, she was going to kick his ass. That's another thing I loved about Trini, she was a formidable opponent as a Power Ranger and sparring partner. She's tough, and everyone is scared of her.

Jason almost lost his life because the Prince Trey's powers were rejected Jason's. I contacted Trini, and she demanded to be teleported to the Power Chamber. Zordon allowed it. Trini went to the Med Bay, and went to lie down with Jason. She was upset that she was never warned that these powers could potentially backfire in a 'human' body, and cursed Prince Trey. It was hard having to see Trini like that. She was vulnerable, and she felt so lost. That's when I realized, Trini was really IN love with him. Prince Trey came to the Power Chamber to get the Gold Ranger power back. When he walked to where Jason was, he was greeted by a punch to the stomach, and a kick in the side by Trini. Even though Tommy, Adam, and Rocky were scared of Trini, they quickly went to hold her back. Prince Trey understood why Trini had done that, and after gathering some composure, he quickly went to take the powers back. Once Jason had relinquished the powers, he started getting better. Prince Trey apologized to Trini, and she gladly accepted and even gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek for making Jason better and as a way for apologizing for attacking him. Prince Trey blushed and nodded. After Prince Trey left, Trini went to lie down with Jason, and everyone in the Med Bay let them have their alone time.

Two weeks later, I started experiencing rapid aging due to a machine I used several months earlier. The Alien Rangers from Aquitar came to assist me in turning me back to my rightful age. The resources on Aquitar were much more powerful than Earth's. Cestria, Cestro's cousin, greeted me and we left together for Aquitar. I built a connection with her and stayed with her.

Two years later, I told Cestria it's time I come back to Earth. We had a tearful good bye. She understood though. That's when I came back to Angel Grove. I applied for USC, and I graduated with a doctorate in Molecular Biology and Biotechnology. I've made a substantial living, but I'm still lonely.

Now, I am at the wedding of Jason and Trini. They look so happy together. There is so much love radiating off the two. When I got the chance, I asked Trini to dance.

As we are dancing, I congratulate her, and I finally, after all these years let her know how I feel. Trini was shocked, and she admitted that during junior high she had feelings for me. She had been waiting for me to say something. I didn't though, and she explained that when Zordon named Tommy as leader; Jason had gone through a little depression. She was there for him, and that's the first time they kissed. The kiss displayed all the love she realized she had for Jason.

After the song ended, I brought Trini back to Jason. I congratulated them, and I went to sit down with Tanya, Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Kat. I will always love Trini. She has a special place in my heart.

**Xxxxx**

_4 years later. . ._

_**(Hayley's POV)**_

"_Before us lies the open road…_

_A future filled with love and adventure_

_Please join us as we_

_Kimberly Ann Hart _

_And_

_Thomas James Oliver_

_Join our lives in marriage_

_On Saturday, the 2__nd__ of April_

_Two thousand and five_

_At half past one in the afternoon_

_St. John's Church_

_2003 Ontario Rd_

_Reefside, CA 23647"_

I met Tommy, when we started graduate school together in 2000. Tommy and I ran into each other at a bookstore, and we quickly forged a friendship after that. There was something captivating about Tommy's chocolate brown eyes that quickly got me entranced. He's handsome, almost too handsome, but none the less he was a good looking guy. On top of his good looks, he was caring, sweet, compassionate, and he could make me laugh. His smile was as sweet as 10,000 chocolate kisses. I wanted to kiss him after the first hour I met him. I helped Tommy with his classes and even his dissertation for his doctorate. Tommy accompanied Dr. Anton Mercer, owner of Mercer Industries and a world renowned Paleontologist, for digs on a remote Island. After the island exploded, he came back to me. I was the first person he came back to, not his friends or Kimberly or Kat, he came back to me. Yes, Tommy told me about Kimberly, and how she dumped him through a letter. Then, he started dating Katherine.

Tommy had confided everything in me. About his adoption, his tenure as a Power Ranger, everything. He didn't leave anything out. I felt honored to know about his secret life. When Tommy told me about how Kimberly broke his heart, I felt bad for Tommy. I grew to dislike Kimberly Hart. I didn't even know her. Tommy cried out to me about how she left him out to dry. Tommy then dated her predecessor, but things quickly fizzled after they gave up the Turbo powers.

I dunno when I fell IN love with Tommy, but I did. So, when he came to my door with the discovery of the red, yellow, and blue Dino gems, and the idea he had about opening a command center underneath a house he had purchased back west. I quickly agreed. Andros, the Red Astro Ranger, D.E.C.A, the computer on Andros' Megaship, Alpha 6, Mrs. Fairweather-Rawlings, Lightspeed Rescue's technical advisor, Capt. Mitchell, head of the Aquabase for Lightspeed rescue, even Mr. Collins of the Silver Guardians got involved in the project to build Tommy's command center. It took a year to complete, and after Tommy graduated with his doctorate in Paleontology, he moved back to California. Because I loved him so much, I followed him and made plans to open 'Hayley's Cyberspace'.

Andros and Tommy had been working on tracking the remains of Lord Zedd's old Zord, Serpentera. I worked with Andros, Tommy, and Alpha 6 helping them to monitor the Zord's remains. Tommy kept telling me he wouldn't know what he would do without me. I thought that was when we were finally building something together. But I was sadly mistaken. Tommy's heart still belonged to the Original Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart. He didn't have to tell me, the box marked 'Beautiful' did. I really thought Tommy would have been able to get over her. I mean the way she broke up with him, it was so heartless. Why would he still love her? My blood began to boil with even more hate for her.

In 2002, Andros did a recon mission on the Moon. King Mondo's worshippers had been working on bringing Serpentera back. Andros went to contact Tommy.

Tommy and I had decided it was time for a break. We were at Tommy's hotel, Bulkmeier's. We hadn't even been there for a day, and he was interrupted by Bulk with a phone call. Tommy was informed, and he told me he had to go. He would let me know when I needed to pick him up for the NASADA base.

Tommy and Andros were able to contact all the former Red Rangers for this mission. Why only Red Rangers? Who knew? Tommy and Andros wanted to make this mission quick and with the least amount of people they could. This was a mission for the leaders. Big mistake. They won, by the way.

I went to pick up Tommy, and I saw all the former and one current Red Rangers being yelled at by the former female Power Rangers. Kimberly, Trini, Kat (Tanya was on tour overseas), Aisha, Cassie, Ashley, Kendrix (Karone was pregnant with Zhane's daughter on KO-35, so she didn't show up. Maya couldn't come down from Mirinoi), Dana, Kelsey, Jen (Katie was still in the future), Taylor and Alyssa were upset they couldn't be involved somehow. I walked up to the group. Tommy was thankful I was there. Kimberly and Kat looked at me, and were wondering 'who I was'. I felt powerful, and I knew I was the one leaving with Tommy. However, before we left, Tommy felt like he needed to do something. He walked back up to Kimberly, and he kissed her on the lips. They attacked each other's lips for 10 minutes. I was stunned, upset, and envious. The group of former and current Power Rangers were smiling, and whistling even Kat! What about me? Am I chopped liver? Tommy then came back to the car. I gave him a look. 'What-the-hell-was-that-about?' type of look. Tommy gave a cocky grin. He wanted to leave her speechless. He did by the way. I took a look at Kim, and she was flustered. Her cheeks were red.

Tommy started teaching high school students in the year 2004. Coincidently, his first day, three of his students discover his secret lair and obtain the Dino gems. Conner, Kira, and Ethan become the newest team of Power Rangers, Dino Thunder. Ethan had been one of my best customers, and Kira started performing on my stage a couple nights a week. Conner even helped out in my café a couple of times. Tommy then got captured, and I made myself known to them. Tommy couldn't have set up this whole operation without me. He may know about dinosaur bones, and how to fight and morph, but a rocket scientist he ain't! Tommy gets rescued, and takes up his fourth color, black. He can't leave the power alone huh?

A month later, a White Ranger comes on to the scene. He was evil though and tough. He showed no mercy. He encases Tommy in amber. By the way, the guy in white ends up being one of my workers, Trent. Then things started going downhill for the 'Great Tommy Oliver'. Shit, I worked day and night trying to get him out the amber. Finally, I found a way. He gets out the amber, but can't demorph. Fuck my life. I worked day in and day out again to try to get him out his power suit. I find something, but Tommy then becomes invisible. Fuck my life twice. Tommy suggests the most stupidest idea I thought he could come up with. Use his black Dino gem as a conductor to make him visible. I love Tommy, and I had the faith in him. He knew what he was doing. I did as I was told. Bam, Tommy lands in a coma.

I watched the man I love in a coma. I called his friends for support and knew Tommy would want them there. Jason, his wife Trini, Zack, his wife Angela, Adam, his wife Tanya, Kat, Justin, Billy, Rocky, his wife Aisha, and of course Kim was there. Kim requested to have some time alone, but I refused. I didn't want that Bitch in there with him. I hadn't disclosed I was IN love with Tommy, but that didn't matter. No one who threw him away for some guy should be alone with _MY_ Tommy. Trini narrowed her eyes, Aisha's eyes flashed yellow, Tanya crossed her arms, Kat was about to pounce, and Angela demanded I change my mind. I walked out the room, and Kim walked in. She stayed in there for an hour, and all of a sudden Tommy was awake. Tommy went to help his team fight.

That night past and current Power Rangers went back to Tommy's. He talked about his fights with his three former selves. The Dino Thunder team couldn't believe it. But then Tommy looked at Kim, she had been able to use her Ninjetti powers and transferred into Tommy's mind. She helped him battle Zeo Ranger 5: Red, the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, and the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. After they gave him back his Dino gem, Kimberly and Tommy kissed. I listened to the story; I had tears in my eyes. I knew my chance to be with Tommy was never going to happen. Tommy proposed right then and there. He wasted no time at all. Kim accepted of course.

Now, I am about see the man I love, marry the love of his life. It's a bitter pill to swallow.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

06: 11 P.M.

_**(No One's POV)**_

The wedding of Tommy and Kimberly was beautiful. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Jason was Tommy's best man, and Kimberly had two maids of honors, Trini and Aisha. Past and current Power Rangers came to celebrate the union of the "Original Power Couple".

Hayley was in the back of the reception hall drinking a cranberry and vodka. She watched it with anger, but she didn't want to cause a scene. Yes, she was happy for Tommy, but she still wished it was her getting married to him. Billy then made his way over to her.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked.

Billy thought. "I would like a gin and tonic please."

The bartender made Billy's drink and then gave it to him. Billy nodded his thanks, and went to sit down next Hayley. "I know what you are feeling." Billy whispered to her.

Hayley raised her eyebrow. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Billy smiled. "You are IN love with Tommy. You wished he hadn't married Kim." Billy stated. He didn't make it sound like a question.

Hayley just nodded. "How do you know though?"

Billy looked at Jason and Trini. They were dancing and kissing each other. Their 2 year old son, Tristan, walked over to them. Trini quickly picked him up. They danced together as a family. Hayley followed Billy's eyes to the family.

"You are, or were, IN love with Trini." Hayley said adamantly.

Billy nodded. "Yes, I was. I never said anything because I was scared of how she would have reacted. I regret it, but when I see that smile on her face; I knew she had made the best decision for herself."

"It's not like she wrote you a _**letter**_ to break up with you though!" Hayley practically yelled.

"Hayley let the _**letter**_ go. Tommy did. Look at the smile on his face." Hayley did. Tommy's smile was the 'sweet as 10,000 chocolate kisses smile maybe more now'. "Kim admitted she made a mistake. And she suffered without Tommy for almost 8 years. She had to endure a very abusive boyfriend, but now she was able to find happiness."

"How did you get over Trini?"

"I moved to Aquitar and met Cestria. I loved her, and I stayed with her for two years. But I came back to find closure between me and Trini." Billy answered. "I finally told her how I felt at her wedding."

"What did she say? Did Jason find out? Did he want to kill you?" Hayley wanted to know.

"Trini and I could have had something. I just didn't have the guts to speak up. As for Jason, he knew that I liked Trini. He was secretly thankful I didn't get close to her. There are no hard feelings against us. I recommend you find closure between you and Tommy." Billy recommended.

"I've loved Tommy since I first met him. It's been 5 years now. I guess it is time to let it go. Excuse me." Hayley then walked over to Tommy. She asked Kim if she could steal her new husband for a little.

Tommy and Hayley started dancing. "Thank you for everything Hayley." Tommy said.

Hayley looked at him questioningly. "You're welcome, but for what?"

"For always being there for me. Listening to my problems, and for being able to handle a depressed, jerk off sometimes." Tommy had his moments when he was unbearable, especially when he was thinking about Kim and being bitter over their breakup.

Hayley Smiled. "Tommy I gotta be honest with you about something." Tommy looked at her concerned. "It's nothing bad, it's just I love you. I have always loved you."

Tommy stayed quiet. "I know." Hayley was shocked. "Kim informed me. She said it was the way you looked at me, and the way you acted towards her the night I was in a coma. Hayley, I am flattered, but Kim has always been the one for me."

The song concluded. Hayley gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek. "Tommy I will always be here for you." She walked back to the bar and towards Billy.

Billy greeted her with another cranberry and vodka. He handed the drink to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I finally think I am able to move on. Tommy is happy, and that's what matters. Thanks for the drink by the way."

"Um, Hayley do you wanna dance?" Billy held out his hand for her.

Hayley nodded, and she took his hand. They made their way to the dance floor. They started dancing.

Trini and Jason gave their son to Aisha. "Babe, look at Billy. He is dancing with Hayley." Jason said.

Trini looked. "I think it's time for Billy to be happy. Hayley might be the one to do it."

They weren't the only ones to notice. "Beautiful, you were right Hayley was IN love with me." Tommy said to the new, Kimberly Hart-Oliver.

Kim smiled. "Handsome, I think she's going to be able to move on." Kim pointed to Hayley dancing with Billy.

Tanya and Adam walked over to the newlyweds. "Looks like there is another romance in the air." Tanya said. Rocky and Aisha joined them as did Kat, Jason, and Trini and they watched the couple talking dancing.

"They look happy." Kat said. Everyone nodded.

Hayley and Billy danced the night away. Billy smiled. Hayley closed the chapter on Tommy Oliver. Then opened up to the possibility of Billy.

**Xxxxx**

_One year later. . . _

"_Hayley Jaime Ziktor and William Marshall Cranston_

_Invite you_

_to come and share our joy_

_as we are joined together in Holy Matrimony. . ._

_04:00 P.M. Saturday Afternoon_

_October 15, 2005 _

_At_

_Lady of Faith Presbyterian Church_

_7642 Hidden Valley Pkwy._

_Stone Canyon, CA 92314"_

**The End.**


End file.
